1. Field of the Invention
The wheel rim mounting device of the present invention relates to devices for adjusting wheel rims in the axial direction. In particular, the present invention relates to wheel rim mounting devices for variable wheel spacing that do not need specially constructed or modified wheel hubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable in connection with tractors and other off the road vehicles to be able to vary the spacing between the wheel rims. For example, in the case of a tractor, the wheel spacing or track should conform with the spacing between rows of crops. For this reason, it is necessary, especially with large wheels, to have the capability to axially adjust the spacing in order to conform to the spacing required for the particular job.
In the past, several arrangements and devices have been developed to provide the capability of being able to axially adjust the spacing between the wheel rims without physically taking the wheel rims off the wheel hubs. This is extremely desirable for large tractor wheel rims and tires. However, the past devices and arrangements have required that the wheel hub be specially constructed or modified to adjustably engage a wheel rim in the axial direction.
The Hutchings U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,482 shows such a device. A plurality of circumferentially spaced lugs are rigidly attached to the wheel hub and slidably engage a corresponding number of angle iron bars which are rigidly attached to the wheel rim. This arrangement requires that the wheel hub be modified by welding the lugs thereto.
The Allman U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,952 describes a device that employs a specially constructed radially ribbed wheel hub. The wheel rim is attached to a disc which has a hub engaging hole conforming to the radially ribbed hub and welded lugs that align with threaded apertures in the hub ribs. The wheel rim is held in place by bolts that secure the disc lugs to the hub. This type of arrangement has limited value since the tractor has to have specially constructed wheel hubs in order to use the invention of the Allman patent.
The Ginkel U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,407 shows another axially adjustable wheel rim but with a wheel hub specially constructed with outwardly extending portions to engage the wheel rim.
The Jaeger U.S. Pat No. 2,175,294 shows circumferentially spaced bars of angle iron used to secure a wheel rim by frictionally engaging each other. A cylinder directly secured to the spokes of the wheel hub has outwardly facing bolts that supply a force for the frictional engagement of the bars. The cylinder being directly secured to the spokes of the wheel hub becomes an integral part thereof and limits the invention of the Jaeger patent to wheel hubs so constructed.
The Kanemoto U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,789 shows an arrangement of slidably engaging slotted angle irons with one angle iron being rigidly secured to the rim and another rigidly secured to the wheel. This arrangement limits the invention of the Kanemoto patent to wheel hubs modified in this manner.